I'll Be Missing You music video
by Gretl517
Summary: Music video set to P. Diddy, Faith Hill, and 112's great song, "I'll Be Missing You".


Disclaimer: This isn't my song, it's "I'll Be Missing You" by Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112. REVIEW!!!!  
  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (Elfangor's ship crashes)  
Words can't express what you mean to me (tears roll down Tobias's cheeks as he watches Rachel die)  
Even though you're gone we still a team (Cassie looks at a picture of Rachel and herself when they were eight)  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams (Jake pats Rachel's mother on the back awkwardly at Rachel's memorial service)  
In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
Open up the gates for me (Cassie prays in a church)  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend (Jake's eyes open wide in horror as Rachel gets struck down by the polar bear)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again (it plays again)  
When it's real feelings hard to conceal (Rachel tries to smile but doesn't quite succeed)  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel (Tobias looks desperately for a way to help Rachel)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (Tobias takes Rachel's ashes)  
I know you still livin' your life after death (he scatters them around his meadow)  
  
CHORUS:  
Every step I take  
Every move I make (Tobias morphs human and with difficulty walks)  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray (Cassie prays at home)  
I'll be missing you (Tobias looks longingly at the sky)  
  
Thinking of the day  
When you went away (Rachel says "I love you" to the screen)  
What a life to take (the polar bear raises his paw)  
What a bond to break (he lowers it, killing Rachel)  
I'll be missing you (everyone aboard the ship under the Animorphs' control looks stunned)  
  
It's kinda hard wit you not around (Cassie shops for clothes)  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down (a ghost of Rachel watches Cassie, sighing while smiling at Cassie's choices)  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you (Marco's limo pulls up outside a church and he goes inside the church)  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I keep you friend (Cassie reads a poem at Rachel's memorial service)  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed (Rachel gives the meat of a hamburger to Tobias as a bird in his meadow)  
Strength I need to believe (five hands press to the morphing cube)  
My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time (a clock going backwards)  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks (the six "happen" to bump into each other at the mall)  
You and me takin' flicks  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on (a 10-year-old Rachel performs gymnastics at a talent show)  
Still can't believe you're gone (Marco watches Xena, Warrior Princess)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (Rachel's mouth forms the word "Ellimist")  
I know you still livin' your life after death ("You mattered", mouths the Ellimist)  
  
CHORUS  
  
Somebody tell me why...  
  
One black morning (Cassie looks into a mirror, dressed in black for the funeral)  
When this life is over (The Rachel crashes)  
I know, I'll see your face (Jake smiles Rachel's smile)  
  
Every night I pray (Cassie kneels by her bed, praying, in her nightgown)  
Every step I take (Marco walks into his huge house, and there is an enormous picture of the six on the wall of his foyer)  
Every move I make (Jake drives a Ford Explorer at dawn)  
Every single day (as the sun rises, Jake is at Rachel's memorial)  
Every night I pray (repeat)  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
  
Chorus  
  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
  
Chorus  
  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
  
We miss you (A Polaroid picture of the six Animorphs, real smiles for the first time in 3 years, Ax in normal form, Toby in the background, at the Hork-Bajir camp around book 50 or so) 


End file.
